This is a request for assistance in the organization of a conference to be held at Berkeley, California, June 20 to July 1, 1983. The subjects to be covered include a variety of presently fashionable domains in theoretical and applied statistics. Of particular interest will be seminars devoted to the study of problems of health through the use of stochastic models. The main intent of that part of the meeting is to promote cooperation between biologists, physicians and statisicians or applied probabilists.